


just follow my smile

by carissima



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Always a Girl!Niall, F/M, Oblivious Liam, Oblivious Zayn, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, always a girl!zayn, zayn and liam fail at life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam doesn’t even blink when his last piece of toast disappears from his plate. He’d smothered it in raspberry jam like he usually does, because then he gets to see Zayn take that first bite of stolen toast and smile sleepily at him in gratitude. And he doesn’t mind all that much, even though he’d prefer peanut butter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just follow my smile

**Author's Note:**

> sorry aimee this is a pinch hit for you! you asked for secret relationship and um, well this is kind of (not really) what you asked for but i hope you like it anyway!
> 
> huuuuge thank you to héla and louise for the super quick beta! you two are ANGELS.

Liam doesn’t even blink when his last piece of toast disappears from his plate. He’d smothered it in raspberry jam like he usually does, because then he gets to see Zayn take that first bite of stolen toast and smile sleepily at him in gratitude. And he doesn’t mind all that much, even though he’d prefer peanut butter.

“Morning,” he says softly, nudging her foot gently with his own under the table. “Sleep well?”

Zayn picks up Liam’s stolen toast and smiles again, a bit wider this time as Liam pours her tea and adds just enough sugar and milk. “Yeah, slept like a baby,” she says, her voice still a little husky with sleep. “But you know I always sleep better on tour.”

Liam hides his smile behind his glass of orange juice as he takes a sip. “Yeah, you always say that,” he murmurs. He, on the other hand, sleeps badly on tour but there’s no need to mention that to Zayn because she’ll just worry.

“Are the others round?” Zayn asks between sips of coffee. “Thought we could sneak out later, just the two of us.”

“Dunno, I think Harry wanted to go shopping and Louis probably isn’t even out of bed after last night.” He’d gotten a text from Louis at 3 A.M. that had woken him up; a blurry picture of Louis with Benji Madden at some club that had made Liam groan and shove his phone under his pillow. Luckily Zayn hadn’t woken up, but she’s a surprisingly deep sleeper, for someone as petite as she is. “Niall wanted to get in an early session with Mark too, I think.”

Zayn’s groan makes Liam laugh and he nudges her knee under the table where their legs are still entangled. “You’re all insane,” Zayn mutters before she finishes her coffee and places the cup back on its saucer carefully. “So do you want to do something later?”

“Yeah, course I do,” Liam says, reaching across the table to catch her hand and twining their fingers together, hers lean, slim and elegant; his blunt, strong and slightly callused. “What do you wanna do then?”

“Maybe we could go find a comic book shop or something,” Zayn suggests, running her free hand through her long dark wavy hair and tucking a strand behind her ear. “Or there’s the new Avengers film. We could go see that if you want?”

They’d watched the last Avengers movie together, and Liam had spent a torturous two hours in a darkened cinema somewhere in America, completely alone because they’d rented the whole place out so they wouldn’t cause a stir, itching to grab Zayn’s hand or reach over and put his arm around her shoulder. He’d spent more time watching Zayn laughing at the screen, mesmerised by how enraptured she’d been with the movie – hugging her legs to her chest while she laughed or gripping the armrests during the action sequences – than he had following the plot. He’d had to Wikipedia the plot in the loos afterwards so Zayn hadn’t realised that he’d missed most of the movie staring at her.

“Sure,” he says softly, running his thumb over her knuckles and ducking his head a little when Zayn’s face lights up with a smile.

“Oi, it’s too early for this,” Louis complains loudly as he drops into the chair next to Zayn. He’s glaring at them, rubbing his hand over his unshaven face and Liam lets go of Zayn’s hand to reach for the tea. As he’s pouring another cup, and topping up Zayn’s, she smoothes her hand over Louis’ dishevelled hair and making cooing noises that seem to mollify Louis a little.

“Here you go,” Liam says, pushing the cup towards Louis. “Good night, was it?”

“Wicked mate, you should have come out.” Louis takes a long gulp and his entire body relaxes. “Both of you. Missed a messy one.”

Liam catches Zayn’s eye and they both hide a smile from Louis, who’s more engrossed with the breakfast menu. Neither of them had felt like going out last night, especially since Louis’ been on a slow, calculated bender of sorts since he’d broken up with El. They’d both tried, in the beginning. But after the third consecutive night out, they’d agreed that enough was enough and left Oli in charge of his broken heart.

Louis catches a waiter’s eye and orders what he calls a breakfast of champions, which is a standard English breakfast with extra bacon, extra sausage and four pieces of toast, and then doubles it when he catches Niall heading towards them.

“Ordered for you mate,” Louis says as Niall drops into the chair next to Liam and beams at him.

“Thanks Lou. Need it after that workout. Mark’s in a fucking foul mood this morning.” Niall flexes her biceps and grins at them. “But it’ll be worth it.”

“You’re catching me up,” Liam tells her seriously as he runs his hand over Niall’s thin arm and squeezes gently. “I’ll have to watch out, next time you try and take me down on stage.”

“Yeah Payno, I’m coming for you!” Niall shoves him and Liam pretends to lose balance for a moment, a warm feeling spreading through him when Zayn automatically reaches out to steady him.

“God, I think I’m going back to bed after this,” Louis says with a groan. He drops his head onto Zayn’s shoulder and lets her stroke his hair. He looks a bit pale under his tan and Liam’s a bit worried he’s going to throw up before his food even arrives.

“I’m sure Niall can look after you,” he says kindly.

“I am a great nurse,” Niall says as she taps her knee. “Been around them enough recently.”

Louis frowns as their breakfasts arrive and Niall makes a weird noise that’s somewhere between a squeak and a squeal before she grabs her fork and dives in. “Wait, where are you two going?”

“To see the new Avengers film,” Liam says warily. Zayn’s looking a little uncomfortable too and as much as they both love Louis, Liam is pretty sure that neither of them want a hungover Louis tagging along. Hungover Louis is a million times whinier and moodier than not-hungover Louis.

Louis rolls his eyes and Liam catches him sharing a look with Niall that makes him frown. “Relax, Payno,” Louis says around a mouthful of bacon. “I’m not going to third wheel your date.”

“It’s not a date,” Zayn says, elbowing Louis gently.

“Yeah, yeah,” Niall says, waving her fork around wildly enough that Liam has to duck to avoid serious damage to his eye. “We know. They’re not dates.”

Liam leans over to ruffle her hair, ignoring Niall’s annoyed whine. “C’mon Zayn, let’s go see if Paul can organise it.”

“Enjoy your date!” Louis calls after them as they leave.

Zayn flips Louis off as they step into the elevators and they both lean back against the wall as the doors close behind them.

“Think he’ll calm down anytime soon?” Liam turns to look at Zayn, who just shrugs. “Hey, it’s alright, they’re just teasing, you know.”

“I know, babe.” Zayn smiles at her, her eyes slightly hooded under her long eyelashes and Liam has to look away to breathe. It hits him at odd moments just how beautifully stunning Zayn is, and sometimes it physically hurts to look at her.

Then she’ll do something really dorky like dancing along to Justin Timberlake, her long hair tied back in a bun and her eyes shining with laughter while she tries to coordinate her body and Liam will try his best not to laugh at how ridiculous she looks.

“Hey,” Zayn murmurs, interrupting his thoughts. She slips her hand through his arm and smiles up at him. “Extra popcorn and a giant diet coke?”

“Yeah,” Liam says. He presses his cheek against her hair and breathes in the familiar scent of her vanilla shampoo. “It’s tradition, right?”

“Just don’t tell Harry,” Zayn mutters as the doors open and they step out, still arm in arm. “I don’t need another ten minute lecture on healthy, organic food choices.”

Liam shudders at the memory of the last lecture Harry gave him on the importance of eating more fruit and vegetables. He’d been hungover and stuffing his face with a large Dominos, enjoying it despite the lecture right up until Harry just stared him down over his fifth slice, disapproval and hurt written all over his face. Liam had begrudgingly put the slice back down and sulked the rest of the evening, while Harry happily fed him gross-tasting smoothies and organic protein bars that made him want to heave.

“Not a fucking chance,” Liam mutters as they head for Paul’s suite.

*

“That was amazing,” Zayn sighs as she flops down on their bed, a huge grin on her face as she kicks off her boots and flops her arms out wide. “Best film ever.”

Liam shrugs out of his shirt and heads for the bathroom to brush his teeth. “Amazing,” he agrees around his toothbrush. Not that he remembers anything about the film exactly, not after the first two minutes when Zayn had grabbed his hand in excitement and not let go, even when Liam’s hand got a bit sweaty and damp from nerves.

They get ready for bed and as usual Liam averts his eyes when Zayn gets changed. They’ve all seen each other naked far more times than Liam’s comfortable with, but he still feels a bit weird about how comfortable Zayn is about stripping off in front of him. She’d only started doing it after he and Dani had split for good, and she’d started crawling into his bed for a cuddle to cheer him up when he got sad. That had somehow translated into two years of them sharing not only a room, but also a bed. But Liam still looks away every evening, busying himself with his phone or sorting out his things for the morning until Zayn gets into bed and Liam can join her under the covers.

They quickly got past the awkward boners stage when, after the fifth morning in a row of Liam waking up hard and aching with Zayn curled around him, a leg thrown carelessly over his and her face buried between his neck and shoulder.

“Uh, sorry,” he’d said, mortified as he’d wriggled away, willing his body to calm the fuck down.

Zayn had grumbled into her pillow where her face had fallen, but she’d flung out her arm to catch Liam’s wrist and pulled him back in. “S’normal innit?” she’d mumbled sleepily, curling herself back around him. After that, Liam just muttered a quick apology every morning, and Zayn continued to ignore him.

Sometimes Liam likes it when Zayn plasters herself to Liam’s back and somehow manages to spoon him, small as she is. And sometimes he falls asleep on his back, Zayn tucked into his side. But most nights, Zayn curls onto her side, hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun, and Liam wraps himself around her, one hand spread over her tummy, his fingers brushing over the waistband of her shorts and the other tucked under one of their pillows. Tonight he’s feeling a bit brave, so he tucks his legs behind hers and presses in close, wilfully ignoring the way he’s half-hard against her butt.

“Sorry,” he lies shamelessly.

“S’alright,” Zayn mumbles back, sliding her hand over his until her fingers are interlock over his. “I won’t tell anyone, babe.”

Liam smiles helplessly into his pillow and wishes, not for the first time, that he was brave enough to just tell Zayn how he feels about her. But he’s a coward and he keeps quiet, matching his breathing to hers until they both drift off to sleep, tucked neatly together.

*

Usually Liam’s up first, dressed and ready for a session at the gym before Zayn even opens her eyes. So it’s a surprise when he wakes up slowly in the morning, slightly disorientated because it’s dark in their room and his alarm hasn’t gone off yet. There’s a rustle of movement next to him and he’s about to finally open his eyes when he hears a breathy, muffled moan next to him.

His dick fattens instantly as he listens to Zayn gasping, tiny little noises that set his pulse racing. He can feel her writhing quietly on the mattress next to him, and he wonders a little wildly if Zayn’s having a sex dream. It wouldn’t be the first time, although usually it’s him, and Zayn’s not quite so vocal in her sleep. He chances a quick peek that turns into a long, covert stare as he realises that Zayn’s eyes are squeezed shut. But she’s definitely not asleep, not with her hand shoved down her boxers where she is most definitely frigging herself, the covers kicked off both of them and pooling around their feet and giving Liam a perfect view of Zayn’s hand moving frantically under her pyjamas.

Liam’s pretty sure he’s leaking into his own boxers.

He knows he should look away, close his eyes and try not to listen to Zayn getting herself off but he’s wanted her for so long, ached to know how Zayn likes to be touched, desperate to see Zayn’s dazed face as she comes that he’s helpless to pull himself away.

He watches from half-lidded eyes as Zayn arches up from the mattress, her head tipped back against the pillows and leaving her neck bare and tempting, as she slides her free hand up under her vest top and rubs her nipples. Liam’s fascinated by the way she doesn’t tease, just rubs each nipple hard and fast. She bites down hard on her bottom lip as she pinches a nipple until it’s taut and pert before switching sides.

Liam’s two seconds from humping the fucking mattress when Zayn slumps down against the mattress, her body going rigid as she gasps through her orgasm for what feels like forever as Liam watches, greedy and ashamed.

When Zayn slowly opens her eyes, Liam’s got his eyes closed and he strains to hear her padding into the bathroom. The toilet flushes and the tap runs for a few minutes before Zayn slides into bed and curls up into Liam’s side, soft and relaxed and a little warmer than she usually is.

It doesn’t take more than five minutes before Zayn’s breathing evens out and Liam carefully extracts himself from her grip, biting back a groan when she tries to make an unconscious grab from him. Her hand falls back against the bed though and Liam waddles into the bathroom, his hand on his dick where it’s obscenely tenting his boxers, straining for release. As soon as he closes the door behind him, he’s got a hand down his shorts and he’s stroking himself with a firm, fast grip, too far gone to take it slow or tease himself like he usually does. All he can hear is Zayn’s breathy little moans right next to him in the bed, in _their_ bed, and he falls forward, his free hand slapping against the wall as he leans his head against his arm and feels his balls tighten.

He bites back a groan, shame rolling through him because he’s spent five years not letting himself think about Zayn when he jerks off. Five years of loving her and not once has he thought about Zayn sexually, shoving all inappropriate thoughts to the very back of his mind and locking them away.

But they all roll out together, five years’ worth of wanting the one girl he can’t have. Years of ignoring the way Zayn’s eyes widen sometimes when Liam’s stripping off his shirt and he’s caught Zayn staring for a moment too long. Years of a warm, soft body pressing against his like she’s trying to get as close to him as she physically can. Years of not thinking about what Zayn tastes like, or how she’d feel wrapped around him.

Now all he can think about is Zayn riding him, her long hair loose around her shoulders as her face slackens as she comes on Liam’s dick, trembling as she falls forward and kisses him while they come together. Or Zayn underneath him, letting him do all the work while she lies there and lets him bring her to an easy orgasm. But it’s the image of Zayn spread out on the bed, almost exactly as she was just minutes ago while she got herself off inches away from Liam, legs spread wide as Liam presses soft, deep kisses against her clit, until she’s wet enough that he can slide his fingers inside of her and has her shuddering in his arms that tips him over the edge. He comes into his fist as shame washes over him, his body hot with an uneasy fusion satisfaction and mortification.

He has no idea what time it is but he cleans himself off quickly and steps out into the bedroom, quickly and quietly changing into his gym kit before he slips out of the room, determined to work off the insistent energy thrumming inside of him.

*

It’s not that he’s avoiding Zayn exactly. He just hasn’t seen her since he snuck out of their bedroom this morning at 5am, after spying on her masturbating and then wanking over her like a fucking creep. She wasn’t in their room when he ran up to shower and change, and he might have hidden in the hotel loos while she finished breakfast with Harry.

And it’s hardly the first time he’s spent the day with Niall messing around with guitar riffs and making up dumb songs. Except that yes, he hasn’t answered either of Zayn’s texts and Niall shoots him a curious look after she’s checked her own phone and responded to a few messages.

In fact, it’s not until he slips into their room past midnight that he sees her again. She’s already in bed, her light still on even though she’s fast asleep and Liam tells himself not to be silly, that she wasn’t waiting up for him. He takes off her glasses though, his lips curving into a soft smile as she grumbles a little in her sleep and he smoothes her hair back from her face where a few strands have escaped her ponytail.

When he climbs into bed, he doesn’t flush when Zayn immediately shuffles back until they’re pressed together. He rests his hand on her hip, his thumb skimming under her vest top to find warm, sleep soft skin and if his dick stirs a little when she makes a happy, drowsy noise at his touch, then no one else has to know. He buries his face in her hair, breathing in deeply before he freezes.

Christ, his mother raised him better than this. She’d smack him around the head if she knew how creepy and inappropriate he was being with Zayn, who she loves like a daughter. Sometimes, Liam’s pretty sure his mum likes Zayn more than him, but he doesn’t mind all that much.

Zayn’s his favourite too.

*

Liam’s woken by a now-familiar moan, and his dick’s already chubbed up in his boxers, reacting to the noises Zayn’s making next to him. She’s panting this time, and Liam wonders how long she’s been fingering herself because when he chances a look at her face, it’s damp with sweat and her lips are bright red, bitten and bruised as she tries to stay quiet.

He’s painfully hard and he can’t help his sharp inhale of breath as he watches Zayn’s hand moving quickly, plunging inside of herself where she’s shoved down her boxers.

Until she freezes and her eyes spring open, turning to stare in horror as Liam finds himself caught. Heat courses through his body and there’s an apology on his lips but it doesn’t come. And Zayn doesn’t pull her hand away.

His heart is racing and he’s not sure how many seconds, or even minutes, pass as they stare at each other. Zayn blinks first, a slow, unsteady fluttering of her eyelashes against her cheeks and it’s enough for Liam to make a decision. A reckless, stupid, crazy decision that has his hand moving slowly, inching towards Zayn. He watches Zayn watching him, waiting for her to say no, to shove his hand away and let out an embarrassed laugh.

She doesn’t do any of those things though. He can see her chest rising in quick, sharp movements and she’s biting down hard on her bottom lip. His hand settles on her bare hip, long fingers splayed wide as he feels a streak of possession race through him that he’s not particularly proud of.

From there it’s the easiest, most natural move in the world to slide his hand over hers and feel his fingertips brush over soft curls and the promise of warm, moist heat.

When she moves her hand away from under his and presses it against his chest, where she can probably feel his heart thumping painfully against his ribcage, Liam exhales slowly and with quick, sure fingers, he finds her clit and starts to massage her. Her hand doesn’t drop away but she does close her eyes as Liam watches, entranced. Now that she’s not trying to be silent, he realises that Zayn’s _loud_. She moans and bucks against him, her thighs squeezing tight around him when he hits just the right spot, and when he slides two fingers inside of her, it’s his own moan that feels the room.

“More,” Zayn begs as he thrusts his fingers inside of her. “Fuck, please Liam, more!”

“Yeah,” Liam grunts as he shifts closer to get a better angle. And if his dick is pressing insistently against her thigh, Zayn doesn’t complain. He fucks his fingers into her harder, finding just the right angle if her enthusiastic and loud cries are any indication.

He can feel her contracting around him and without thinking, he leans down and covers her mouth with his, swallowing her cries as she comes, pulsating around his fingers and sliding her hand around his neck to hold on tight.

Liam slows the frantic kiss down until Zayn’s barely moving against him, slumped against the mattress as he presses tiny kisses to her lips, cheek and throat.

He’s not sure how much time passes before he finally becomes aware that she’s stroking her fingers through his hair, long fingernails scratching gently against his scalp.

“I know I should probably be really embarrassed,” Zayn starts, and oh god her voice is hoarse and thick and Liam can feel his dick swell again where he’d started to deflate a little. “But I’m not.”

Liam can hear the note of pride and stubbornness in her voice and he can’t help himself – he laughs into her throat where her skin is warm and flushed. He thinks, or he hopes, that Zayn’s telling him something that he’s longed to hear for years. But he still moves slowly when he shifts over her body until he’s covering her, his legs settling between hers. He presses another kiss to the hollow of her neck as his fingers skate lightly down her body, feeling rewarded when he feels a faint tremble in her body at his touch.

“Is this okay?” he asks huskily. He finally lifts his head and looks down at her and he can see the answer radiating off her before she wraps her legs around his hips and twines her arms around his neck.

“Yes,” she says anyway. “Fuck, yeah Liam.”

“Fancied you for ages,” he tells her, unable to wipe the ridiculous grin off his face as he stares at her mouth.

Zayn bucks against him and Liam’s not entirely sure whether it’s on purpose or not, but he finds himself rocking gently against her, unable to hold himself back any longer.

“Yeah,” Zayn manages to say as her clever hands slide down his back and hook into the waistband of his boxers. He laughs as she tugs uselessly at them. “Me too babe. Fancied you forever.”

Liam helps her out by wriggling out of his boxers and he blushes as he catches Zayn staring at his dick where it’s hard and leaking against his belly. “Like, it’s not just about sex though,” he tells her quickly. He feels compelled to make her understand just how much he loves her, and he’s happy to wait while they sort out this potentially life-changing thing that’s happening between them in their bed at 4 A.M. on a Tuesday morning in Helsinki. Or is it Olso?

“No, no, me neither,” Zayn mutters as her teeth worry the side of his jaw. Her hands wrap around his dick and Liam shudders at her confident, sure touch. “But you’re gonna fuck me, right? Like, now, yeah?”

Liam buries his face into her neck and tries to breathe in deeply to get his body under control because otherwise this is going to be all over embarrassingly fast. “Yeah,” he says eventually, thrusting his hips a little as she strokes his cock. “God, yeah babe. Don’t think I can wait any longer.”

Zayn’s lips find his and its long, drugging kisses and light touches and sure, easy movements that belie the trembling in both their bodies. Zayn rolls a condom on him and Liam’s worried, not for the first time, that he’s going to blow his load before he even gets inside of her. But it’s all worth it when he eases inside and gets to watch Zayn fall apart in his arms before he follows her right over the edge.

*

They stumble down to breakfast holding hands and Liam’s pretty sure that what they’ve just been up to is written all over his face but they’re the first ones down so if he curls his hand around Zayn’s hip while they wait to be shown to a table, then no one can see. And when Zayn beams up at him before her gaze drops to his mouth, then that’s between the two of them.

Liam pours her tea when it arrives and gives her half his toast, buttered and smothered with jam just the way she likes. And Zayn reaches for his hand under the table and doesn’t drop it even when Harry and Niall join them twenty minutes later, sending them curious looks that Liam tries valiantly to ignore.

“You two look happy,” Harry says with a suspicious look between them.

Zayn ducks her eyes but Liam catches her smile and he grins back at her before someone kicks him under the table.

“Oh, um we just slept well I guess,” Liam says quickly. Zayn squeezes his hand under the table and looks up through her eyelashes at him and Liam’s so fucking _gone_.

“Yeah, uh huh,” Niall mutters. Liam misses the look she shoots Harry because he’s too busy trying to stop himself from just pulling Zayn into his lap and kissing her senseless.

*

Two days later, Liam’s got Zayn in his lap, straddling his hips as he kisses her long and hard. He’s got one hand on her hip and the other cupping her cheek, while hers are buried in his hair and pretty much pinning him exactly where he wants to be. He’s been hard for about twenty minutes already but he’s in no rush to move because he’s been waiting for this for so long that he wants to savour every moment.

“I can’t believe we’re here,” he murmurs eventually as Zayn covers his face with kisses. “I can’t believe this is real.”

Zayn takes his hand from her hip and shoves it down her trackies. Liam’s never been slow to take the hint from Zayn and he strokes her through her panties, groaning when he realises how wet she is already.

“Wanted you so badly,” Zayn says between kisses. She starts to rock against him and it doesn’t take long for Liam to stroke her to a slow orgasm. “God, your fingers Liam.”

Liam nuzzles into her neck as he pulls his hand out of her panties and wipes his fingers unsubtly on his own trackies. “Love you,” he murmurs. It’s the first time he’s said it since they started fooling around, and it’s different this time because this time he’s not hiding anything. He really does love Zayn with everything he has inside of him, and he feels like he’ll burst if he keeps it inside any longer.

“Love you too,” Zayn tells him with a smile.

Liam pulls her in for a hug and doesn’t even mind when she gives him the most ridiculous, ugly hickey on his neck that Lou will kill him for.

*

“Alright you two,” Louis says as he storms into their hotel room. They spring apart from where they’d been curled up together, Zayn in Liam’s lap while they’d been watching telly together. Liam hadn’t been paying attention, too busy playing with Zayn’s hands and trying to sneak kisses. “Look, cut it out. I don’t care if it’s your anniversary or whatever’s got you being more lovey-dovey than usual, just stop it because it’s driving the rest of us insane, okay?”

“Uh, what?” Liam says, blinking up at Louis in surprise.

“Your secret little relationship thing that we never talk about,” Louis says huffily, waving between the two of them. “The past few days you’ve been even more ridiculous and soppy than usual, and if you’re not careful, someone’s going to get a picture of you two together and then we’re all fucked.”

With that, Louis storms back out again, slamming the door for good measure.

Liam and Zayn stare at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing. “Oh god,” Liam says, rubbing his hand over his face. “He thinks we’ve been dating for ages. They all do!”

“Well,” Zayn says, reaching for Liam’s hands and tugging him towards her until they’re in each other’s space, arms wrapped around each other as she tilts her head back to look up at him. “They’re kind of not wrong, I guess.”

“Wish they’d told us though,” Liam says before he drops a kiss on the tip of her nose. “We could have been doing this for months. Years!”

“Better late than never,” Zayn says, rocking up on her tiptoes and pressing her lips to his.

Liam lifts her up, his hands under her cute butt as she wraps her legs around him, and he couldn’t agree more.


End file.
